Bleed
by VerySpecialAgentZina012
Summary: Their final battle for Raftel.Their final trial as nakama.They bleed for eachother,the only thing worth dying for.One-shot. Rated for Character Death and blood


**One Piece is owned by the epic Oda-sensei, not me**

**Recommended listening: _Shadow of the Day_ by Linkin Park**

**Bleed**

_Blood. The sweet liquid of life that none can live without. There are days when the thick, crimson fluid escapes our bodies, through either small little cuts, or massive, gaping wounds that can be fatal. We shed blood for evil and hate, for war and destruction. We shed blood for our beliefs and our dreams, for those we love and care about. There are many ways to bleed physically, but none can bind the bloody wound of a broken heart, the most fatal wound of all._

The Straw Hats had arrived at Raftel, but they hadn't expected a welcoming committee. A massive fleet of battleships was waiting for them. The pirates fought valiantly to reach the shore, but when they did; their ship had finally given out, now lie paralyzed on the shoreline. The crew gave the _Thousand Sunny-Go_ a heartfelt and tear-filled goodbye, before beginning the long, painful ascent into the center of the island. Luffy led the way for his crew, they each fought with all the power they had. But they were so heavily outnumbered, even though numbers had never stopped them before, this was just too much.

Brook was the first one to go.

The skeleton had been fending off many Marines to the rear of the crew. His cane-sword was swinging madly, and his bleach-white bones were stained with blood. He struck a fearsome figure, almost as if he had emerged from the very gates of Hell themselves. But the crew knew better than that. He was a happy person, fun-loving and enjoyable. He'd slashed down several hundred Marines, but one of them had pulled a mortar. The musician had led the fire away from the crew, but he'd ended up being a sacrifice. Before he'd died, Brook had told the crew not to stop until they'd reached the treasure. No matter what happened to him. Luffy tried to argue with him, to get him to stay, but he couldn't stop the skeleton. They obeyed Brook's wish and kept going.

Franky had always been stubborn, but when a group of Pacifista showed up, he refused to let them stop the rest of the crew. The cyborg first began fighting them off, telling the Straw Hats to continue forward as Brook had said, but soon he realized he was facing an impossible task. With a final cry of '_SUPPPPAAAA!'_ the perverted cyborg that was Franky the shipwright met his end by ultimately blowing himself up. The blast had been so great; the rest of the crew had heard it and seen it from half a mile away. With heavy hearts, they continued onward.

Robin was defending the crew with her Devil's Fruit ability. She'd suffered heavy blows to her arms and they were bleeding very severely, but the scholar refused to give up. The crew had risked everything to save her from Enies Lobby, so she would do the same for them in any situation. But she was only human, and could only take so much. Her bitter death was met by impalement to her chest. But she too, wanted the crew to carry on and find the prestigious treasure that was One Piece. At this point, the crew was wondering how much more death they could take. None of them had a dry eye anymore. Even Zoro had tears streaming down his face, they all grieved for the loss of their nakama.

Chopper couldn't take the pressure of the death of his friends anymore. He engulfed three Rumble Balls and transformed into a monstrosity once more. He flung his massive arms left and right, wreaking havoc on the Marines all around him. But the rampaging beast was not invincible, they all knew that. Chopper's life force drained out, and the blow was finished with heavy cannon fire from the battleships. He gave a final roar before his death, signaling his nakama to continue forward.

Sanji went berserk as well. The cook unleashed his '_Diable Jambe'_ and began slaughtering any Marines that came near his friends. He would take no more of this dying business. He vowed that if Hell came for his crewmates, he'd fight Satan himself. The reeking stench of burning cloth and flesh filled the air. Nothing short of death was stopping the cook. And that's exactly what cut him in his tracks. Sanji was shot right in the middle of his neck. Nami burst into full blown sobs now, and regretted ever taking advantage of his chivalry.

Usopp suffered the most painful death. He was fending off foes from afar with his _Kabuto_ slingshot, but he couldn't last forever. Another very skilled marksman, this one armed with a gun, shot Usopp in both of his sides first. That punctured both of the sniper's kidneys, and then he was shot in the stomach, the shoulders, and finally, the heart.

"I'm…not a…coward…" Were his final words.

Not long after, the remaining three were surrounded by Marines, but Nami would have no more. She refused to let anyone else die in front of her. The navigator opened the way for Zoro and Luffy, and then unleashed a huge thunder cloud. The _Thunderbolt Tempo_ had been so powerful; it had wiped out the entire crowd of enemies. There was no way that Nami would've been able to escape it. She'd died a quick, painless death.

Zoro and Luffy finally reached a cave at the center of the island, but waiting before them was several Vice Admirals, Garp thankfully not among them. Zoro rushed passed them, grabbed Luffy, and threw him into the cave.

"Find that treasure!" He cried, and the proceeded to fight off the Vice Admirals alone. Luffy made it half way down the cave before he heard Zoro give one final roar of victory.

The captain knew it was the end of his crew. He stumbled down the cave as though in a drunken stupor. He cried throughout the whole journey down the tunnel, his broken sobs echoing in the empty darkness. Finally, bloody and exhausted, he reached the end of the tunnel and laid his eyes on the most wanted treasure in the world. Gold, silver, jewels, pearls, all kinds of valuables lay about the open cavern. But to Luffy, this wasn't important anymore. None of it mattered anymore.

Because he couldn't share it with his nakama.

The captain collapsed and leaned against a pile of treasure. He was bleeding terribly, and there was nothing to stop it. Luffy let his head lean back, and then through his tears he gave a faint smile. He proceeded to sing quietly, the song echoing eerily in the cave.

_Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,_

_  
Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze!  
Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths!  
The merry evening sun!  
Painting circles in the sky!  
as the Birds Sing_

_  
Farewell to the harbor,  
To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a Don!  
As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver  
dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to  
The ends of the sea_

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
We are pirates  
Sailing through the Sea!  
The waves are our pillows  
The ship our roost  
Flying the proud Skull  
On our flags and our sails

Now comes a storm  
Through the far-off sky  
Now the waves are dancing  
Beat upon the drums  
If you lose your nerve  
This breath could be your last  
But if you just hold on,  
The morning sun will rise

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_  
Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Today, and tomorrow,  
our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbyes,  
we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down;  
For at night the moon will rise!_

_  
Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Let's all sing it with a Don!  
A song of the waves  
Doesn't matter who you are,  
Someday you'll just be bones  
Never-Ending, Ever-wandering,  
Our funny Traveling tale!_

_  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho…_

There was a hole in the roof of the cavern. The sun was setting, and the inside of the cave seemed to be cast in gray by shadow. Luffy slowly shut his eyes, and pictures of his crew flashed before his eyes, happy and smiling.

"Thank you, everyone," He whispered.

And thus, the Straw Hat Pirates were no more…

_**That was the most depressing story I've ever wrote in my entire life.**_

_**I am so getting flamed for writing this…DON'T KILL ME! I was just in the mood to write something angsty and sad. Sorry for not updating Broken Revenge either, school and crap have been getting in the way. Bye.**_


End file.
